Banknote pay-out devices that pay out cash such as banknotes or coins in response to a request by a user (for example a customer of a financial institution) are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
A proposal for such a banknote pay-out device includes, for example, banknote storage boxes that store banknotes, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a classification section that classifies banknotes, a stacking section that stacks banknotes that can be paid out into a banknote bundle, a reject storage box that stores reject banknotes that are unsuitable for pay-out, a bundle conveyance section that conveys the banknote bundle, and a pay-out port that passes the banknote bundle to a user (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5156097 (FIG. 1)).